The invention relates to a production method, particularly suitable for use on an industrial scale, for producing tropenol, optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof.
The compound tropenol is known from the prior art and has the following chemical structure: 
The compound may be used as a starting compound for preparing pharmacologically useful compounds. For example, in this context, mention may be made of the compounds tiotropium bromide, ipratropium bromide, or BEA2108. These pharmacologically useful structures are characterized by the following chemical structures: 
Because of the high potency of the abovementioned compounds, it is necessary to make them available in the purest possible form by efficient methods of synthesis. In particular the high purity requirement, which generally has to be satisfied by compounds for therapeutic use, demands the lowest possible level of contaminants in the starting compounds. When materials which contain a relatively high proportion of impurities are used as starting compounds, the purification of the end product is often difficult, as any impurities introduced initially often cannot easily be removed at later stages of the synthesis except with major losses of yield. This is particularly true when the by-products and contaminants occurring differ only slightly in structure from the main products.
Against this background the aim of the present invention is to provide a method of synthesis which enables tropenol to be produced on an industrial scale, preferably in the form of one of the acid addition salts thereof, in a good yield and, above all, in highly pure form.
The objective defined above is achieved by means of the invention described hereinafter.
The present invention accordingly relates to an industrial process for preparing tropenol of formula (I) 
optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof, characterized in that scopine esters of formula (II) 
wherein:
R denotes a group selected from C1-C4-alkyl and C1-C4-alkylene-phenyl, which may be substituted in each case by hydroxy or C1-C4-alkoxy,
optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof and optionally in the form of the hydrates thereof, in a suitable solvent using zinc in the presence of activating metal salts, preferably activating iron or copper salts, are reduced and subsequently saponified using suitable bases to form tropenol of formula (I).
C1-C4-alkyl within the scope of the present invention denotes branched or unbranched alkyl groups with up to 4 carbon atoms. Methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl and tert-butyl may be mentioned by way of example. C1-C4-alkylene-phenyl, for the purposes of the present invention, denotes phenyl which is linked to up to 4 carbon atoms via a branched or unbranched alkylene bridge. Benzyl, phenyl-2-ethyl, phenyl-1-ethyl, phenyl-3-propyl, phenyl-2-propyl-, etc. may be mentioned by way of example. Both the C1-C4-alkyl groups and the C1-C4-alkylenephenyl groups may, unless otherwise stated, be substituted by one or more hydroxy and/or C1-C4-alkyloxy groups.
Preferably, the present invention relates to a process for preparing tropenol of formula (I), optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof, characterized in that scopolamine of formula (IIxe2x80x2) 
is used as the scopine derivative of formula (II), optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof as well as optionally in the form of the hydrates thereof.
According to the invention, the following procedure may be used to perform the process for preparing tropenol.
The solvent is preferably placed under an inert gas atmosphere, more preferably under nitrogen, in a suitable reaction vessel. Suitable solvents according to the invention include alcohols selected from among methanol, ethanol, and isopropanol or water, while it is preferable according to the invention to use water. According to the invention, between 0.25 L and 5 L, preferably between 0.5 L and 3 L, most preferably between 0.75 L and 1.5 L of solvent are used per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. Zinc, preferably in the form of zinc powder, more preferably zinc powder with an average particle size of  less than 80 xcexcm, most preferably  less than 70 xcexcm is added to the solvent with vigorous stirring. It is essential to use at least 1 mol of zinc per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. According to the invention, zinc is preferably used in an excess. Preferably, 1.2 mol to 3.5 mol, more preferably 1.5 mol to 3.0 mol of zinc are used per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, 1.8 mol to 2.5 mol of zinc are used per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. After the zinc has been added, it may be necessary to activate it. This can be done by adding HI, HBr, or HCl, for example. Preferably, HI is used as the activating agent, preferably in the form of aqueous solutions, most preferably in the form of concentrated aqueous solutions. It may be necessary, for example, to add 0.05 mol to 0.25 mol, preferably from 0.08 mol to 0.2 mol, of activating agent per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. It may possibly be helpful to increase the temperature of the initial mixture before the activating reagent is added. The mixture is then preferably heated to a temperature of over 50xc2x0 C., preferably 55xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. Then the metal salts are added to the suspension of zinc in the solvent used, optionally activated by means of one of the abovementioned agents. Examples of metal salts which may be used within the scope of the present invention include salts of iron (preferably Fe(III) salts) or copper (preferably Cu(II) salts), preferably the halides thereof. FeCl3 is preferably used as the iron salt. However, it is particularly preferred, within the scope of the process according to the invention, to use Cu(II) salts which are selected from among CuCl2, CuI2, CuBr2, and CuBr2-dimethylsulfide complex, while CuBr2 is particularly important according to the invention. Substoichiometric amounts of the metal salt, preferably 0.01 mol to  less than 1 mol of metal salt, are always added per mole of the compound of formula (II) used according to the invention. Preferably, 0.05 mol to 0.5 mol, most preferably 0.075 mol to 0.2 mol of metal salt are used per mole of the starting compound (II) used. The metal salt may be added to the zinc suspension in bulk or in dissolved form. According to the invention, the metal salt is preferably taken up in one of the solvents mentioned above and then added to the zinc suspension in dissolved or suspended form. It is particularly preferred when preparing the metal salt solution or suspension to use the solvent which is already being used to absorb the zinc. According to the invention, 0.5 L to 1.5 L, preferably 0.6 L to 1.0 L, of solvent are used per mole of the metal salt used to prepare the metal salt solution or suspension. This solution or suspension is then added to the initial zinc mixture with stirring.
The compound of formula (II) is then added to the zinc mixture which may be obtained by the method described hereinbefore. It may optionally be added in the form of the acid addition salts of the compound of formula (II). These acid addition salts are preferably selected according to the invention from the group comprising hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydrogen phosphate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, and hexafluorophosphate, of which the hydrochlorides or hydrobromides are particularly preferred. Any reference to acid addition salts of the compound of formula (II) also includes a reference to their hydrates, if any. When the acid addition salts mentioned above are added directly, they may be added to the initial zinc mixture in substance or in dissolved form. If the acid addition salts are added in dissolved form, it is advisable to take up the acid addition salts of the compounds of formula (II) in one of the solvents mentioned above. Preferably, the solution is prepared using the solvent which has already been used to generate the zinc suspension.
According to the invention 0.5 L to 1.5 L, preferably 0.6 L to 1.0 L, of solvent are preferably used per mole of the acid addition salt of formula (II) used.
Alternatively, it is possible to convert the compounds of formula (II) in the form of their free bases into the dissolved acid addition salts by means of the corresponding acids in a separate test setup, initially in a suitable solvent, and then to add this solution to the initial zinc mixture. In this case, one of the abovementioned solvents may be used as the solvent. Preferably, the solvent which has already been used to prepare the initial zinc suspension is used. According to the invention, 0.5 L to 1.5 L, preferably 0.6 L to 1.0 L, of solvent are preferably used per mole of the free base of formula (II) used. The resulting suspension is then combined with the corresponding acid needed to form the acid addition salt, namely the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydrogen phosphate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, or hexafluorophosphate. At least 1 mol of the acid in question is used per mole of the free base of formula (II) used. However, within the scope of the process according to the invention, it is certainly possible to use the acid in excess (i.e., 1.1 mol to about 2 mol per mol of base (II)). According to the invention, the hydrochlorides or hydrobromides of the compounds (II) are preferably used. The hydrochloric acid may be added either in the form of an aqueous solution or in gaseous form, preferably in the form of an aqueous solution. Preferably, concentrated hydrochloric acid (36%) dissolved in water is added. If, as is particularly preferred according to the invention, hydrobromic acid is used, this may also be added either in the form of an aqueous solution or in gaseous form, preferably in the form of an aqueous solution. Preferably, concentrated hydrobromic acid (62%) dissolved in water is added. By adding one of the abovementioned acids to the suspension of the free base of formula (II) in the solvent in question, the pH is adjusted to 3.5 to 5.5, preferably 4.5 to 5.
The solution of the acid addition salts of formula (II) described above and optionally obtainable by various methods is then added to the initial zinc suspension. However, it may also if necessary be added at elevated temperature, for example. The use of an elevated temperature is particularly advisable if the mixture has already been heated before the addition of the activating reagent. If the addition takes place at elevated temperature, temperatures of above 50xc2x0 C., preferably 55xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., most preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., are appropriate according to the invention.
After the addition has ended, the reaction mixture is stirred at a temperature in the range from 50xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 95xc2x0 C., most preferably at about 70xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C. Depending on the choice of solvent, the maximum temperature mentioned in the above temperature ranges may naturally be lower if the solvent used boils at a temperature which is below the maximum temperature specified. Stirring is continued at a constant temperature until the reaction is complete (0.5 to 4 hours). The progress of the reaction may be monitored for example by thin layer chromatography.
After the reaction has ended, the reaction mixture is combined with a suitable base in order to saponify the ester function. Suitable bases are, preferably, inorganic bases selected from among the alkali or alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkali or alkaline earth metal alkoxides, and alkali or alkaline earth metal hydroxides. Particularly preferred are the hydroxides of lithium, sodium, potassium, and calcium, most preferably sodium or calcium. According to the invention, it is particularly preferred to use sodium hydroxide as the base. The abovementioned bases may be used in pure form or, more preferably, in the form of aqueous concentrated solutions. If, for example, sodium hydroxide is used as the base, which is particularly preferred according to the invention, it is preferably added in the form of an aqueous solution in a concentration of at least 40 wt. %. At least stoichiometric amounts of base have to be used per mole of the compound of formula (II) originally used. However, it is also possible to use the base in excess. Either the base is added at a temperature in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably from 10xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., most preferably at about 20xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., or the above temperature is adjusted immediately after the addition of the base. Stirring is continued at this temperature until conversion is complete (12 hours to 24 hours, depending on the size of the mixture). With smaller batch sizes (e.g., on the kilogram scale) saponification can also be carried out at elevated temperature (50xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 55xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., most preferably about 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.). In this way, the reaction time can be shorted to about 15 minutes to 10 hours, preferably 0.5 to 3 hours. The progress of the reaction may be monitored, for example, by thin layer chromatography.
After the reaction is complete, the reaction is brought to a temperature in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 15xc2x0 C. to 45xc2x0 C., with stirring and the zinc salts are eliminated by filtration. The filter residue may optionally be washed with the solvent used for the reaction. For extraction, the filtrate is combined with an organic solvent which is immiscible to only slightly miscible with the solvent chosen for the reaction. Preferably, an organic solvent selected from among methyl tert-butyl ether, dichloromethane, and chloroform, preferably dichloromethane, is used. According to the invention, between 0.5 L and 5 L, preferably between 0.75 L and 4 L, of organic solvent are used for the extraction per mole of the compound of formula (II) used. The extraction is carried out according to the invention between 3 and 8 times, preferably 4 to 6 times. After extraction has ended, the organic phases are combined and the organic solvent is distilled off in vacuo.
The crude product remaining is taken up in an organic solvent selected from among methanol, ethanol, and isopropanol, preferably isopropanol. According to the invention, between 0.1 L and 2.0 L, preferably between 0.3 L and 1.0 L of this abovementioned solvent are used per mole of the compound of formula (II) originally used. The solution obtained is separated from the precipitated solid (metal salts of the acid RCOOH, where R may have the meanings given hereinbefore) by filtration. The filtrate contains tropenol of formula (I) in the form of its free base. If the free base is to be used in the next reaction, the solvent is distilled off in vacuo at this point. The remaining free base can then be used in the next steps of the synthesis, without further purification. According to the invention, however, the free base of tropenol is preferably converted into one of the acid addition salts. By the acid addition salts of tropenol are meant, for the purposes of the present invention, the salts selected from among the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydrogen phosphate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, or hexafluorophosphate. The hydrobromide and hydrochloride salts are particularly preferred, while tropenol hydrochloride is of particular importance according to the invention. To prepare the acid addition salts, the filtrate is cooled to a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., preferably in the range from xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to 15xc2x0 C. The suspension thus obtained is then combined with the corresponding acid needed to form the acid addition salts, namely the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydrogen phosphate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, or hexafluorophosphate. At least 1 mol of the acid in question should be used per mole of the free base of formula (II) originally used. It may be possible, within the scope of the processes according to the invention, to use the acid in excess (i.e., 1.1 mol to about 2 to 3 mol per mole of the base (II) originally used). According to the invention the hydrochloride of tropenol is preferably prepared. The hydrochloric acid required for this may be added either in the form of a solution or in gaseous form. Preferably, hydrogen chloride in gaseous form is added to one of the abovementioned solvents in a separate reaction vessel until saturation point is reached. Most preferably, this HCl solution is prepared using the solvent which was used to prepare the tropenol filtrate. One of the abovementioned acids is added to the solution of the free base of the tropenol (I) until a pH of 1.5 to 6.5, preferably 2 to 6, is obtained. After all the acid has been added, stirring may optionally continue at constant temperature for a further 0.5 to 2 hours. Finally, the precipitated acid addition salt of tropenol is separated off and optionally washed with a solvent selected from among acetone, methyl isobutyl ketone, and methyl ethyl ketone, preferably acetone, and dried in vacuo.
As mentioned in the introduction, tropenol, which may be obtained by the preparation process according to the invention, is a valuable starting compound for preparing therapeutically active compounds such as, for example, tiotropium bromide, ipratropium bromide, or BEA2108. Because of the high purity in which tropenol can be obtained according to the present invention, it is possible to prepare the abovementioned active substances in the specifications required for pharmaceutical use.
Accordingly, the present invention further relates to the use of tropenol, optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof, as a starting material for preparing therapeutically active compounds such as for example tiotropium bromide, ipratropium bromide, or BEA2108, preferably tiotropium bromide.
Moreover, the present invention relates to the use of compounds of formula (II) 
wherein:
R denotes a group selected from C1-C4-alkyl and C1-C4-alkylene-phenyl which may be substituted in each case by hydroxy or C1-C4-alkoxy,
optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof as well as optionally in the form of the hydrates thereof, as a starting material for preparing therapeutically active compounds such as, for example, tiotropium bromide, ipratropium bromide, or BEA2108, preferably tiotropium bromide.
Preferably, the present invention relates to the use of scopolamine, optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof and optionally in the form of the hydrates thereof, as a starting material for preparing therapeutically active compounds such as, for example, tiotropium bromide, ipratropium bromide, or BEA2108, preferably tiotropium bromide.
The procedure illustrated in Diagram 1 may be used to prepare tiotropium bromide starting from tropenol. 
Starting from the tropenol (I) which may be obtained according to the invention, first tropenol di-(2-thienyl)-glycolate (IV) is formed by reacting with di-(2-thienyl)-glycolic acid derivatives (III). This ester is converted by oxidation of the olefinic double bond into the corresponding scopine ester (V), from which tiotropium bromide can be obtained by reacting with methyl bromide.
Therefore, in a particularly preferred aspect, the present invention relates to a process for preparing tiotropium bromide 
characterized in that in a first step a scopine ester of formula (II) 
wherein:
R denotes a group selected from C1-C4-alkyl and C1-C4-alkylene-phenyl which may be substituted in each case by hydroxy or C1-C4-alkoxy,
is reduced, optionally in the form of the acid addition salts thereof, using zinc in a suitable solvent in the presence of activating metal salts, preferably activating iron or copper salts, and simultaneously saponified using suitable bases to obtain tropenol of formula (I) 
which is optionally reacted in a second step, in the form of the acid addition salts thereof, with an ester of formula (III) 
to obtain the tropenol ester of formula (IV) 
and this is oxidized in a third step to form the scopine ester of formula (V) 
which is quaternized with methyl bromide in a fourth step to obtain tiotropium bromide.
The Examples that follow serve to illustrate some methods of synthesis carried out by way of example in order to prepare tiotropium bromide. They are intended solely as possible procedures, provided as an illustration, without restricting the invention to their content.